Him and Me
by Sailor Serena
Summary: Serena tell's ppl that she has this boyfriend when she dosen't,who will she get to prtend to be him (Darien DUH)
1. I do have a boyfriend!

Me and Him 

By: Sailor Serena

Genre: Humor, Romance

Chapter 1: "I do have a boyfriend"

Serena's blood boiled

"I do too have a boyfriend you guys, that's why I can't go to the dance with you Melvin!" she screamed

"Serena don't you think we would have met this boyfriend of yours sooner or later?" Molly asked

"Yeah Serena, I mean those other girl's you hang out with, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye said that you don't have a boyfriend." Melvin said

"Oh they just say that because they're jealous because he is so hunky and they can't believe we're going out!" Serena lied

"Ok prove it, tomorrow I want to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours." Molly said

"Tomorrow? Um… See tomorrows not good because well he's in… um… tomorrow he's swamped with chore's to do with his sister." She said

"You said he has no sister or brother." Melvin pointed out

"Well, I didn't mean sister sister I meant sister as in… um, NUN!" she said

"Well then the day after tomorrow." (Saturday) Molly said

"Ok. Great." Serena said as she ran off not looking where she was going as usual, and as usual she bumped into the same guy….

"Meatball Head, you gotta watch where your going, your gonna put someone in traction one day." The guy said

"Darien, I'm not on the track team and I'm not asking anyone to be on it ether." Serena said

Darien started to crack up

"Traction is when you hurt someone so bad that they can't move stupid, you're talking about the track team!" Darien laughed

~*~*~DARIEN"S POV~*~*~

I looked over at the "Meatball head." She was your typical blonde, beautiful but so ditzy, though I did like her a lot deep down but wasn't about to show it. She looked up at me embarrassed and mad at the same time

"Just leave me alone!" She said as she stomped of, but I didn't let her get that far, for some reason today I didn't just laugh it off.

"Hey I didn't no you'd get so mad, calm down." Was all I could say without showing her my true feelings, she smiled one of those beautiful award winning smile's of hers, wait! Am I attracted to Serena? The Serena who constantly run's me down and bumps into me, the Serena that I always seem to tease, that 14 year old girl standing right in front of me?!?! I looked at her in awe.

"Darien, sorry I bumped into you again, I'll try to look wear I'm going." She said, she was acting like I was her dad and she was apologizing for breaking a lamp! I decided then and there It wasn't going to be one of those relationships… wait did I just say relationships about Serena, sine when was I worried about me relationship with the Meatball head.

"Want to go get a…" I started what did she like?!?!

"Ice cream?" She suggested

"Yeah" I said as we walked towards the ice cream parlor, when we got there I got her and ice cream and one for my self, it amazed me that a simple ice cream could make her so happy and that made me happy.

~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~

I glanced at Darien again, eating his ice cream, I've never seen him eat an ice cream it was weird.

Just then a thought struck me, I could ask DARIEN to be my "boyfriend." Only for that day of coarse I mean I described my guy just like Darien, or Tuxedo Mask… another thought struck me, COULD DARIEN BE? No, he could be my dream hunk. I thought for a second then continued eating my ice cream, I then concentrated on him, he'd make a pretty god boyfriend, he's cute, taller then me, can be nice when he want's to but the only problem is that he's can be so cold. I knew he would never agree to it unless I asked him the second molly and Melvin where approaching us!

"Darien, Saturday want to uh, go to the arcade?" I asked hesitantly

~*~*~DARIEN"S POV~*~*~

"So you can mooch money off of me while playing Sailor V and eating?"  I asked jokingly, I wasn't going to fall for that, she probably just wanted to get me back for always being so mean to her is what I thought until I saw that sad look on her face.

"Serena, I'm just kidding, yeah sure I'll come." I said feeling guilty

~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~

I smiled, works every time! I thought to myself, I then looked at my watch.

"Oh, I'm late for dinner, I gotta run, uh so the crown arcade Saturday at um 4:00" I said as I smiled and left

TO BE CONTINUED! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The End Of It All

Him and Me

By: Sailor Serena

Genre: Romance, Humor

Chapter 2: Meet My Boyfriend

~*~*~ Serena's ~*~*

I paced back and forth, Darien was 50 minute late, and I was so embarrassed.

"Serena just admit you don't have a boyfriend." Molly said in that annoying tone (you know the one I'm talking about)

I took out my cell phone and dialed the number Darien gave me.

"Hey…" His voice answered

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" I yelled

"I can't come to the phone right know so leave your number and I'll get back to you…." He finished, I could hear Andrew in the background of the message saying that Darien would never call you back cause he never checks the machine. I held back tears

"Hey, it's Serena, I guess your not coming cause it's 10 to 5 so I'm leaving." I said as I closed the cell phone and sucked it up

"I really don't know where he is." I admitted to Molly and Melvin

"We'll see you later Serena." Molly said as she left with Melvin. I walked slowly home, I wasn't mad but I should have been right? It was like I was more disappointed than mad, way more disappointed. I couldn't believe what I was thinking; I was looking forward to seeing him.

~*~*~ Darien's POV ~*~*~

I walked down the stone stairs from my school, things had went great today, I did my first tutoring session and it turns out that I was gonna get paid twice as much. I went down to the Arcade to see Andrew, when I got there Lizzie told me he wasn't there so I decided to go home, when I put my key's down I noticed that the Answering Machine was blinking, I was about to hear the message when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, it was Andrew, he asked me coldly to meet him in the Arcade in 40 minute, I agreed and hung up then looked at the clock.

"7:20." I murmured, I took a shower and then changed clothes, totally forgetting about the message, I took my motorcycle to the Arcade where I saw Andrew sitting in a booth in the corner, his teeth gritting.

"Hey man." I said hesitantly

"Darien, today I saw something I never thought I'd see, do you know what it was?" he asked me, never taking his eye's of the glass of water placed on the booth

"What?" I asked

"I saw a girl who is literally always happy, a girl who is like my sister miserably walk thought the streets of Tokyo depressed. I asked her what was wrong, she didn't tell me but I assumed it had to do with you because the only time I see her get mad is when she's fighting with you!" he said hoarsely. I thought for a second then it came to me, I was suppost to meet Serena today! 

"Oh shit." I murmured as I left the Arcade, I drove around for awhile and when I got back it was 10:00 I checked the machine I heard her message.

~*~* Serena's POV *~*~

I walked slowly from school, I had managed not to see Darien the rest of the weekend but thanks to a klutz attack I bumped into him minutes later.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely as he pulled out a rose

"Hey, I know their must have been something more important so it's ok." I said as I gave a small smile, I was feeling a little better, I looked up at him, I could tell any minute he would go on this big guilt trip.

"Here let me make it up to you, I can take you for a late lunch at the arcade." He suggested

I looked into his sapphire eyes and agreed. We walked to the Arcade and ate; I constantly couldn't stop talking until I saw Molly and Melvin come in. I got up and said hi, they of coarse asked me to join them but I said I was with my boyfriend. Yes I know it was stupid but they aid they wanted to meet him so I took them over to Darien. When they saw it was the guy that "I couldn't stand" their jaw's dropped.

"Darien this is Molly and Melvin. Molly, Melvin, this is Darien, my boyfriend." I said preparing for disaster

~*~*~ Darien's POV ~*~*~

I was shocked at those words, I looked uneasy at her, she gave me a wink but I still didn't get it.

"Uh… Hi." I said

"That's not your boyfriend." Melvin said

"That's Darien, the guy you totally dispise and can't stand." Molly reminded

"He is too my boyfriend." Serena said

"No, Serena, stop with the jokes." Molly said

Serena had the cutest look on her face, she was ready to kill Molly and Melvin, and then she looked at me, then back at them.

"Who couldn't love this face?" She said as she pinched me checks

"Kiss him then." Molly said

"Ewwww." Serena said quietly, I felt like that I wanted to fall of the face of the earth, then she did something unexpected, she kissed me! And I don't mean any kiss, a very passionate kiss, her lips tasted like bubble gum, I opened my eyes then closed them again. I wanted to kiss her more but I managed to control myself, Molly and Melvin looked strangely at Serena and me but Serena didn't seem to care.

"Proved it to you." She said as she got up, taking my hand; her's was warm.

~*~*~ Serena's POV~*~*~

I took his hand, his was so cold but I managed to warm it up, we left the café and he walked me home, we didn't talk but, emotions where flying, 

"We have to act out a break up." I said quietly, he nodded and took my hand. I was amazed, he probably took it the wrong way from the expression on my face and dropped my hand, then put his hands in his pockets. I encircled my hand in his arm. We finally got home, emotions here and there, I stepped on my tiptoe, about to kiss him goodnight but Sammy opened the door.

"Smile for the camera!" he said as he took a picture then ran inside, I ran after him yelling I was gonna pound him!

~*~*~ Darien's POV ~*~*~

I waited maybe a minute after Serena ran in, I was hopping she would come back. Finally I turned around the headed home. The next day at Serena's school we "broke up" nobody really believed it though. So I drove her home and she kissed me on the lips, it didn't last very long. I felt guilty, like I was cheating on Sailor Moon even though we weren't even a couple. When she got out of the car things went back to normal, the close relationship we'd had those past 3 days was gone.

THE END…


End file.
